6X01 Chris's Time
by Erne-Chapa
Summary: Takes place after OH! My Goddess. Chris is now close to the Halliwells, will he use that to his advantage? PLease R/R!
1. Default Chapter

It has been four months since the Titans were defeated. Wyatt is now an eight-month baby boy, and a smart one at that. Although he does not see his father much he is still a happy baby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper paced around the living room with baby Wyatt in her arms. She had that worried look on her face and was about to go crazy. She turned around as she heard the front door open slowly. A black haired girl with auburn highlights slowly crept passed her.  
  
"Paige, where have you been? You were supposed to be back five hours ago!" an angry Piper screamed at Paige.  
  
"Well I saw Glen and we started catching up in what we had been doing. I lost track of time," replied Paige.  
  
Piper let out a sigh and grabbed the milk from Paige's hands. She handed Paige the baby and went into the kitchen.  
  
"It looks like your mommy's mad at me," Paige said in a singsong voice.  
  
Wyatt laughed and orbed out of Paige's hands and onto the floor. He crawled around until he settled in front of the television watching cartoons. Paige walked behind Wyatt and sat on the couch watching her nephew as he laughed at the cartoon creatures. Just then a young man walked up and sat besides her.  
  
"Hey Paige. I see you back early," Chris said teasingly, "Why were you gone so long?"  
  
"Well I ran into an old friend. It turns out that he is once again single and I just couldn't let an opportunity like that pass by," said Paige.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I'll be back the elders are calling." said Chris.  
  
"Tell Leo I said hi," said Paige just as Chris orbed out.  
  
Paige turned off the television and picked up baby Wyatt. She turned and walked into the kitchen. As Piper her saw her she let out another sigh.  
  
"Are you still mad? Come on now, how could I pass up talking to a single man like Glen?" said Paige.  
  
Piper quickly turned around. "Are you saying that Glen no longer has a girlfriend? Well then I guess I can't be mad at you," Piper said as she winked.  
  
Wyatt started crying and instinctively Piper picked him up and sat him on his high chair. His milk and baby food all waiting for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chris orbed into a dark cave. It didn't look like "up there" but he looked like he knew where he was. He walked up to an altar and took off his ring; he laid it on the later and pushed it in. The ring faded into the altar a wall opened up behind it.  
  
"Well it looks like my package has been picked up," said Chris to himself as he smiled devilishly.  
  
Just then a man shimmered into the shadows and walked up behind Chris. Chris turned and smiled at the man.  
  
"The Beholder has a message for you, but he would like to give it to you personally," said the man as he shimmered out."  
  
Chris nodded and turned to the altar. He said an incantation and the walls closed and his ring appeared. He grabbed the ring in his hand. As he put it on and shimmered at the same time his shimmer turned into an orb. 


	2. Chapter 2

Piper cleaned up Baby Wyatt when he was through eating. She picked him up and went into the living room. Paige trailing behind them. Piper sat Wyatt on the rug and then sat down on the couch with Paige.  
  
"So tell me how do you plan on getting Glen to yourself?" asked Piper.  
  
"Simple, I just start talking to him as friends and hopefully a romance will begin," Paige said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Just then the door opened and in entered Phoebe with her cell-phone in hand. "I know Elise but I can't be in the office all day. I've learned my lesson. I have to save time for my family. Yes, no. Okay Elise bye." Said Phoebe on the phone.  
  
"Hey Phoebe how was work?" asked Paige. "Same as always; work and more work," replied Phoebe exhausted.  
  
Phoebe ran to her nephew and picked him up. "Oh I love you I love you I love you!" she said.  
  
Baby Wyatt started crying and orbed to his mom. Piper patted his back as if to sooth him. Piper gave Phoebe an evil look. As Phoebe started talking, Piper turned up the volume signaling for her to be quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris orbed into a strange dark room. He walked up to a figure in a black cape. "You have a message for me, my liege?" asked Chris.  
  
The hooded figure nodded. "Yes, I think it is about time you revealed yourself to the Charmed Ones. You need to attack with full force. I hope you haven't gotten to attached."  
  
"Sir you do not have to worry about that. I am fully prepared to deal with them. I have studied them and I know just how to weaken them." Answered Chris.  
  
The hooded figure nodded and vanished into the darkness. Chris then smiled and orbed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris orbed into the living room and greeted the sisters. All three looked at him with tears in their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong. Has something bad happened?" asked Chris.  
  
Piper pointed to the television. "Yes Fabiano has died. He was killed by his evil twin brother who he didn't know was related to him."  
  
Chris laughed and left the living room headed for his room. As he got to his room he saw a man in a gold robe. "Leo?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes Leo. Where were you. I could not sense you anywhere. Your supposed to be keeping the girls and my BABY safe!" screamed Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was out taking a stroll. I don't know why you couldn't sense for me," Replied Chris.  
  
"Well just please don't leave them like this." Said Leo.  
  
"Why not. The are big girls. They can take care of themselves," replied Chris.  
  
Leo nodded his face and orbed out.  
  
"Now to take care of business," said Chris.  
  
Chris opened his drawer and took out a candle. He set it on his coffee table and lighted it as he said an incantation. All of a sudden black glowing orbs surrounded him, his eyes turned a cold red, and an athame appeared in his hand. Slowly his orbed in black orbs down to the living room behind the girls. Slowly he grabbed Paige from the neck and orbed them selves out.  
  
Piper turned her head as she heard Paige scream. "Oh my god! Phoebe Paige is gone. She left in black orbs and I saw some hands grabbing her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris orbed in with Paige in his grasp. He let her go.  
  
"What are you doing, Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Did you really think that I was a good little whitelighter? Why do you think I took Leo away from you guys?" asked Chris.  
  
"But why? I don't understand any of this." Replied Paige.  
  
Chris grabbed Paige's arm and flung her into a cage. "You can't orb out or into this cage." Said Chris with an evil smile.  
  
As Paige started to cry Chris grabbed her head between the bars and kissed her forcefully. He waved and orbed out. 


End file.
